What I Look For
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Why would Ino have girl talk but have boys listening in? Answer, because Sasuke’s on the other side, listening with the others. Time to ask Sakura what she looks for in a man. SasukeSakura one-shot


**What I Look For**

**Summary****- Why would Ino have girl talk but have boys listening in? Answer, because Sasuke's on the other side, listening with the others. Time to ask Sakura what she looks for in a man. SasukeSakura one-shot.**

**I have no idea how this came to mind, but I thought it would be something different. I'm not sure if anyone tried it, so I will. Sasuke may be a little OOC but I try to keep him in character and there's some humor. Anyway, I hope it turns out alright…**

-W-

The girls had just finished watching a movie, now it was time for 'girl talk'. Fun… Ino sat at the end of the couch, her feet tucked under her body and her arms on the armrest. Tenten had taken a seat on the floor, just in front of the loud blonde female. Hinata and Sakura sat next to each other, the Hyuuga quiet as always and the medic crossed her legs Indian style as she and the other girl were on a smaller loveseat.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Tenten asked.

"What else do girls talk about?" Ino replied, a little louder than necessary. "Boys!"

Known to three, but unknown to a certain apprentice of Tsunade, Ino turned on a device of some sort. The connection went to another household, where boys were listening. Why would Ino have girl talk but have boys listening in? Answer, because Sasuke's on the other side, listening with the others. Time to ask Sakura what she looks for in a man.

"Ino, do we have to?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes. "Personally, I couldn't care less about this subject."

"Liar…" the blonde glared, "Because we want to." Sakura didn't answer; there would be a fight if she did. Ino grinned triumphantly. "Tenten, you go first. What do you look for in a man?"

"But I already have a boyfriend." The weapon mistress said. She knew she would try to make things less suspicious… with the boys listening in on this conversation. "Besides, Neji's basically got everything I look for." It was true.

-W-

The boys were sitting quietly, or at least all but one. Naruto was of course talking like there was no tomorrow. He was talking about his beloved Hinata and everything else in between. The male Hyuuga was about to snap, as was Sasuke – but Neji having heard the blonde talk about Hinata the entire time was driving him crazy. Not to mention, Naruto's not one to be quiet, especially for long. "…When do you think they'll start?"

Neji rubbed his temples, "Hopefully soon, so I don't have to listen to you."

"Hey, Neji!"

"Enough, Naruto," Sasuke growled, annoyed with his best friend. "Your nonstop talking is giving us a headache."

"Thank you Uchiha." The boy glanced at the Hyuuga.

"Wake me up when they start," Shikamaru spoke, closing his eyes.

There was silence. Surprisingly from the blonde. Sasuke had his arms crossed. He was surprised when he decided to stay, especially when his friend had accidentally slipped what they were doing. Ino was behind it all. '_No surprise there.'_ He thought coldly. _'She should stay out of my business anyway.' _The boys had told him the truth and said he could go if he wanted, but his actions surprised them when he stayed put. They figured he was just curious. Each of them had a girlfriend, minus the recently returned returnee, of nearly a year. Neji and Tenten were the only one's of the group the oldest, at the age of eighteen.

"_Boys!" _

The sudden voice made every one of the boys jump. Ino turned the link on.

"_Ino, do we have to?" _that voice belonged to Sakura_. "Personally, I couldn't care less about this subject." _

"_Liar…" _Of course it was Ino. _"Because we want to." _The blondes tone held irritation._ "Tenten, you go first. What do you look for in a man?"_

"_But I already have a boyfriend." _The weapons mistress said._ "Besides, Neji's basically got everything I look for." _

Naruto snickered, "Makes me wonder what else she looks for…" The Hyuuga glared and the other two looked at him with an uneasy feeling. That quickly passed as all the boys listened intently, but Sasuke was less noticeable. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed as he leaned back on the couch.

"_Tenten!" _

"_Fine, fine." _The girl with brown hair said. _"No need to bite my head off. But Neji does have all that I think is required. He's nice and has a sweet side…"_ Naruto again tried his best to hold his laughter but failed, getting a glare from the said teen. _"…some you may not even know he has. Also he has a protective side to him, which I like. He even told me that he'll hunt down Naruto if he tries anything with Hinata." _

-W-

Tenten was smirking as the Hyuuga gulped.

-W-

Naruto paled and the others noticed this, he slowly scooted away from his girlfriends' very protective cousin. "I would never try anything, Neji."

"You're right; I'd get to you before you did…"

"_Hinata, you're next." _Ino said.

"_Well, uh, I'm like Tenten, I have Naruto and uh…"_

The blonde Kyuubi beamed. _"I've always liked him, since we were in the Academy. Everything about him I like. His sense of humor, his determination during battle, his relationships with his friends and family. Everything, there's nothing I don't like about him."_

"Even his loud mouth?" Sasuke asked no one in particular. He knew the girls couldn't hear but he was surprised when Sakura asked the same exact thing just a second after he finished, word for word.

The spiky haired blonde glared, but he and the others waited for Hinata's response. _"Yes. That's just who he is. That's what makes him unique and different from everyone else. Would you and Sasuke be such great friends with him if he wasn't?"_

There was silence, on both ends. The female Hyuuga did have a point, Sasuke was thinking about it. He glanced up, though not to let the others know – Naruto was grinning from ear to ear at the other Hyuuga who sighed. That is who Naruto is. What kind of relationship would they have if Naruto wasn't the loud teen he is? Would they even be friends?

"_No." _Sakura's voice said, slowly. _"I guess not, you're right Hinata. If it weren't for that trait, who knows where we would be. Team 7 may not have been what it is today… who knows what relationship Naruto and Sasuke would have. They're brothers."_

"_True," _Hinata continued, _"he's also very happy. There are few times I've seen him down… and that hurt me. But he's managed to smile through the bad times. His promises also, he promises so much, he sacrifices something's to make others happy. Like you Sakura, he promised to bring Sasuke back for you, and he kept it. The look on his face just to see you smile was enough to make him happy. He's made promises to all of us, that's what I have always wanted in a man. Naruto's more than qualified."_

"_What would the kids look like?" _the teens quickly turned to a reddening Naruto at Ino's question.

-W-

She was grinning at the just as red Hinata, who was twiddling with her fingers. Sakura and Tenten were trying to refrain from laughing.

-W-

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "You weren't thinking of that… were you?" he asked, trying to remain calm. _'I need to remember to have a little chit-chat with the other blonde…'_

"N-No… I love Hi-Hinata, but ha-hav-ing k-k-kids is a big res-pons-ibilty. I'm not ready fo-r that!"

"Good." The brunette growled. "Because if you touch her I'll personally make sure you won't be able to procreate. Do you understand?"

"_I think their kids would look cute." _The pink haired medics' voice said. _"Little Hinata's and Naruto's running around. And little Ino's and Shikamaru's, and let's not forget little Tenten's and Neji's."_

-W-

Sakura was enjoying this… with a sly grin… watching her girlfriends reactions.

-W-

Naruto was laughing while Shikamaru blinked. "Oh, I knew listening to women would be troublesome. But nobody listens to the genius." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

The Hyuuga prodigy's eye was again twitching. "Curse you Sakura; you're on my list with Ino."

_Thump!_

"_Hinata?"_

"_Sakura, you almost gave her a heart attack!" _Ino screamed. _"You're supposed to save lives not destroy them! Now Hinata won't be able to have little Naruto's and Hinata's. And I was looking forward to it…"_

-W-

After a few seconds everything was fine.

Ino and Sakura sneezed at the same time while helping the Byakugan wielder. "Bless you." Tenten and Hinata said in unison.

"Thanks." The other two replied.

-W-

Naruto was now holding his gut in pain. "You should… have… seen the look… on your face… you were like…"

"Cool it, idiot." Sasuke sounded annoyed.

-W-

"So what about you Sakura? What do you look for? Or what are your requirements?" Tenten asked.

There was silence on both ends, waiting for Sakura's answer while she thought. For some reason, Sasuke was on edge, though always able to hide it well. "Well…" the kunoichi trailed, biting her lip. "…I don't know. I've always had a thing for a guy who's mysterious… in some way. Someone who kind of wants you to find out about him without him having to tell you, that kind of mysterious. I wouldn't mind him being attractive, but more what's insides what counts more for me. He would have to be kind and caring in some way. Maybe a little protective, depending on the situation, but not too much. I don't want someone who would play the role of 'stalker' and 'possessive', just enough to make me feel that I could be safe even if I am a kunoichi. Trust is defiantly one. I want a man who I can trust not to go off with other women while I'm doing whatever is required of me as a mother and wife. Also, I would think he would have to be good with children, and want them.

"A deadbeat dad isn't what I want for any children I may have. Someone who could help me raise them right and also I don't have to worry about how to get money for food because he would be dependable. Lastly, he would have to love me for me and respect me." Sakura started to sound hesitant and sighed. "But… honestly… I still love Sasuke."

-W-

Everyone blinked, except the medic, even Sasuke. He thought she got over him. Apparently not.

-W-

The pink haired teen looked at the girls, irritated. "There. Are you happy now?"

"Uh… I guess." Her blonde best friend replied.

"I know some of those qualities are what I like about Sasuke but-" Sakura was cut off.

"What do you like about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"…Everything… well… almost everything…" she said so softly that the boys almost couldn't hear over the intercom.

"What is it that you don't like?"

Silence.

"C'mon Sakura, you can tell us anything. We're your friends, aren't we?"

Sakura gave a sad smile. "You are some of my best friends."

"See, so what is it?" Ino pressed.

"His insults, being called weak and annoying. It's always hurt." Sakura was near tears as she clenched at her heart. "You guys don't know what it's like, to love someone with your whole being only to have your heart crushed with words. I'd rather take a thousand kunai to the heart than to have the him throw a thousand hurtful words at me. But… I still love him… even with the words. I would give my life for him… in a heartbeat. When Gaara was our enemy, my instant reaction was to protect him, even if I died. I didn't care. There are so many other times I tired to do something, even if it was just to get him to notice me, even if it was just a little. He was right, I was weak, I was annoying. I was pathetic. But after he left that's why I trained, so I wouldn't be the same as he remembered. I have become one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha… all for him… just to try to get him to notice me… even if it was just to be a friend. I'd be happy with that, but I'm not. I'm not a friend. I haven't even been considered a friend. Not to Sasuke… and I still love him… I'd still give my life to protect him… and he wouldn't even notice."

-W-

The boys could hear sobs. They were completely silent, though Naruto was clenching his fists with his eyes lowered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Sasuke did act like that toward her. Did he care? Naruto was starting to shake as he continued to clench his fists. This was becoming too much. He didn't want to attack Sasuke; he was trying to keep himself calm… but hearing this hurt him.

Neji and Shikamaru had become more acquainted with Sakura through missions since they were the same generation. They had become almost like a brother. Like Naruto, they had their heads lowered and eyes closed, though able to keep themselves more composed than the blonde.

Sasuke was looking as if he honestly didn't care. He was still in the same position as before, though he was deep in thought. Memories replayed in his head of their Genin days. She did try her best to protect him with her life. He had never really thought of that until now. The Uchiha looked over to see his best friend trying to keep himself from lashing out, though he could tell that it hurt him to hear this. Next he glanced at the other two, seemingly disappointed with Sasuke's behavior. But this was Sasuke. Every single word Sakura said echoed in his ears, he could see her crying.

"_Well, thanks you guys for the fun. Now I have to go home, I have work tomorrow." _A chorus of 'bye's' went around, but the boys, didn't even know what was going on.

Since Sasuke was escorted back, he had felt different around his former fan girl, though he ignored it. The way he acted before he left returned and he treated her as he always had even with the new emotion he was unsure of. One he couldn't even remember it had been so long. So without a word he stood up and walked out the door, the tension seeming to lessen.

After a few moments the boys started. "I'm not sure if that went well or the opposite." Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"There's nothing we can do now," Neji stated wisely. "Now it's up to them. Sasuke knows the truth, and now we can do nothing but wait… and pray that things go well." He glanced over to see Naruto grind his teeth before he stood up.

"I'm going to get some ramen." He exited the door. The other two knew he needed to cool down.

"What do you think will happen?" the genius asked, turning to the only other occupant in the house.

"I honestly have no idea."

-W-

The former apprentice of the Hokage walked down the dark streets slowly, her head lowered in thought. _'What I said was true. I still do love him… but… I don't know…' _she sighed as she stopped to stare at a young couple, the gentlemen was proposing and was knocked over on the ground by his new fiancé. Sakura managed to smile and had taken a step or two before she collided with someone. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She was looking into two annoyed onyx eyes. "Sorry, Sasuke. I'm a little out of it right now." She walked past him, giving the couple a glance as she did, not even noticing Sasuke give them a quick look.

Footsteps falling instep with hers in a steady rhythm made her look to her side to see Sasuke walking beside her, his attention ahead. "What are you doing?"

"Hn." Came his answer.

"Hey Sakura!" both stopped, and turned slightly only to see another teenager about their age run up to them, on Sakura's other side, away from Sasuke.

"Oh, hey. Katsu." He had blonde hair with brown streaks an almost seductive smile – which made Sasuke curious with this guys intentions and had him somewhat in a bad mood. Navy eyes told the Uchiha that he had something in mind, something that wasn't good.

"I was wondering if you would care to join me for a bite." His smile never left his face. Sakura, also, had a feeling there was something not right.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already ate. Maybe some other time." She politely refused. "See you around." She waved but her hand was grabbed.

"C'mon, what do you got to do? Then go to the movies with me. I promise to make it worth your while." He grinned.

"I'm sorry but I have to get ready for tomorrow." His grip tightened. "Let me go before you regret messing with me, Katsu." She growled.

"I think I'll take my chances."

"You should listen to her." His attention when to Sasuke, Sakura's did as well. "Apparently you don't know who you're dealing with. Don't let her appearance fool you." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Whatever." Katsu wasn't going to listen, so before Sakura could do what she was about to do, Sasuke grabbed the boys hand and managed to release it gently from Sakura. He pushed the boy a few feet away, from earshot so the kunoichi couldn't hear, not like she could, she was thinking of what Sasuke was doing.

"If you so much as lay another hand on her, I'll be after you, and I guarantee you, I won't be the only one." With that Sasuke returned to a stunned Sakura's side. "Let's go." He continued on his way, making Sakura run to catch up.

"Sasuke," he shifted his eyes to look at her, "thank you. Though why didn't you let me handle it after what you said?"

His dark eyes returned to watch the road. "Hn." He notice Sakura shake her head.

"I'll never understand you." She whispered, though he heard. It reminded him of being mysterious as she said. Just then a red ball rolled at their feet so they stopped. Sasuke picked it up.

"Excuse me," said a small voice, belonging to a girl of around five. "That's my ball."

Sakura caught a glimpse of a smile, an actual smile from Sasuke before he tossed the ball back to the girl, which she caught and gave him a bright smile with a tooth or two missing.

Then she tripped. Sakura could barely see the dark haired teen move before he had caught her by her shoulders. "Be careful," he said, which surprised Sakura.

The girl only nodded and smiled, "Good thing you were here, you kept me from getting a nasty booboo. Thank you mister." She wrapped her arms around his leg in a quick hug before running off. The sudden contact had him off guard before he even knew she was gone.

Sasuke looked over at his pink haired teammate, "What?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked as if in thought and didn't answer as she continued on her way. The Uchiha blinked, slight curiosity tugging at him. _'What was she thinking about?' _he followed her until he fell in step with her and was again at her side.

'_That was weird. I've only seen Sasuke act like that once or twice before - in a fatherly manner. The last time I remember was a mission, when I, Sasuke and Naruto were on and escorting a small family with a mother and two children, a two year old girl and four year old boy. It was weird; they were attached to Sasuke almost immediately along with the rest of us. He was surprisingly open to them; even the little girl was almost always in his arms and the boy beside him. Sasuke even saved her when she fell off a cliff when we were ambushed and killed the shinobi who attacked the boy while Naruto and I were protecting the mother and also fighting. _

'_When we reached our destination, the two wouldn't let Sasuke go. Neither Naruto or I could pry them off. Sasuke surprised us again when he calmed them and embraced them. Only he was able to get them off and cheer up. That's the last time I seen Sasuke look as happy as he just was. Another thing that made him smile a true smile.'_

Silence continued until they reached Sakura's doorstep. "Uh, thanks Sasuke. Do you want to come in?"

He gave a slight nod as Sakura let him in, "Do you want some tea?" he remained rooted in spot as he watched the female move about.

"What were you upset about?" his voice and question startled her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as calm as she could.

"When you bumped into me, you were out of it and your eyes were slightly red. You've been crying." He knew the reason, but he wasn't going to let her know he was listening.

"Just something the girls were talking about. Do you want some tea?" she tried to change the subject.

"What was that? Did they say something hurtful?" his face still composed and emotionless.

"No, just the subject." She was speaking truth after all. _'Please don't ask any more.' _She was glad when Sasuke went to sit on the couch without pressing.

"Yes, tea would be nice." Sakura quickly dashed into her kitchen to prepare the tea, leaving Sasuke alone to think. _'She's always been friendly to me, even when I pushed her away… and she still is even with what she said.' _He continued his thoughts for the minutes Sakura was in the kitchen.

When she came out, she handed him his cup, which he accepted without a word – noticed by Sakura. She sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, Sakura." Sasuke turned his dark eyes to her. "It's something, and it's bothering you. What is it? Something one of the girls said?"

"Actually a stupid question." Sakura leaned back on the couch, face forward to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

"Which was…?" he took a sip of his tea.

"It doesn't matter…" she could feel Sasuke's annoyed eyes on her, silently demanding her to speak. "Why do you want to know?"

"Aren't friends supposed to help each other with their problems?"

"…Friends…?"

"I said that didn't I?" Sasuke sounded annoyed. Sakura shook her head. "What is it now?"

"Do you… consider me a friend…?" Sasuke looked at her, her gaze to her teacup.

"Did you think I didn't?"

She looked at him, "Honestly… yes… you never seem to act like one towards me…"

"Sakura," his tone was stern as he locked eyes with her. "You were on my team; we got to know each other. All of us. You all have become my friends whether I wanted to or not. You are my first friends. Now as a friend, what did the girls say?"

A small smile played Sakura's lips before she sighed, "Just something girls normally talk about." She looked to see Sasuke nod, encouraging her to carry on. "Ino asked what I look for in a guy."

"And your answer made you upset? What was it?"

Sakura told him everything, still evading him even to the last part. "…And what I said the night you left… it's still true… no matter how hard I tried not too…" She was now sobbing for the second time that evening. "I'm sorry, but you asked, and I told you." She stood up, "I'm sure you can find your way out…" the kunoichi was about to walk passed Sasuke when there was a solid grip on her wrist. "What are you doing?" she tried to sound intimidating, but failed.

"Perhaps there's something I have to say." Sakura caught a glimpse of something different in his eyes as he pulled her back to her spot. Once she was seated, he looked at her, his emotions seemingly well hidden. Onyx stared into emerald and vice versa, both unable to turn away. "Sakura…" she blinked with the sincerity in his voice. "I had to do what I did; you know I couldn't be convinced otherwise. My mind had been set on that for years before we became a team. That was something that had to come. I was happy here, with you, Naruto and Kakashi. You had become my new family, but I thought Itachi would take that away, and while away I found out other things that were unknown to me. Things I wouldn't understand so early in life.

"I regret having to leave the way I did, I regret the way that night turned out. I was hoping not to come across you to make me regret what would happen, but you were there. I had no choice… even after what you said." He looked at in her eyes before she closed them.

"In truth you weren't more to me than a friend, and you were also weak and annoying." Sasuke watched as Sakura tightened her eyes shut trying to stop tears from escaping. "That was back then, but when I returned it was different. You had changed drastically and I noticed this immediately. I hoped my words would push you to become stronger, reaching the full potential of a kunoichi of Konoha. You have shown me that you have grown in many ways. More than I actually expected."

Sakura had opened her eyes and looked Sasuke in the eye as he spoke about his return. She found no lie in them. All truth. "I had planned to find someone I could spend the rest of my life with, to help me with my last goal. But there are few who meet my requirements." Sakura thought this was weird, now Sasuke was talkative and talking about goals again. "And there is someone who actually has my attention."

"What requirements? I know just about everyone in the village, perhaps I could help you." She tried to ignore the last part Sasuke said.

"There is one person who has most of those requirements… and she's sitting right in front of me." He stated, Sakura blinked, but heard every word.

"…What…?" she wasn't sure what she was feeling. There was a little unease with the look he was giving her, he didn't seem to blink.

"It started when I came back with Naruto… when I seen your changes. After a while, it grew stronger."

"You're saying, that I have your attention?" the medic pointed to herself. Sasuke nodded still watching her.

"You've known me longer than any other girl, and I've seen requirements in you that have been coming out slowly, only making me more curious about you. I can't believe I'm talking so much."

"Same here, but… what is it you see in me…?" Sakura asked slowly.

"You're someone who actually knows me, and loves me for who I am. You know what I'm capable of... what I've done, and you still care. I never wanted to act so heartless. You're personality and kind and caring side, it doesn't matter with who. Faithfulness, to me after everything. I thought you had given up when I came back, you didn't act like the same person and you don't cling to me like all the other girls. And finally, the way you care for children. The mother-like behavior."

There was silence for what felt like hours to Sakura, she was somewhat embarrassed but happy. Her attention elsewhere, thinking but she glanced at Sasuke as he spoke again. "I'm not sure if this is love, I haven't experienced anything other than rage and hate in so long. I'm working on this one. But it feels different from those two. This is another thing I have to learn, and I can't do that if someone can't help me."

Sakura was sobbing; Sasuke had admitted something to her. "So what are you going to do?"

Sasuke had actually pushed aside his pride for a few minutes and now it returned. He shrugged. "Do you… want me to help you?" it had taken a moment before he replied with a small nod. "You have to be willing to learn." He nodded again and blinked as Sakura made her way toward Sasuke, surprising him as she hugged him – her head on his shoulder. "We'll see where our relationship goes then." Her grip seemed to tighten and she was surprised when Sasuke slowly but reluctantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah," came the short response. His grip also tightened, pulling her closer. _'It already feels warmer.' _

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was a little muffled on his shoulder, her face brushed against his bare neck. He could feel her breath and it almost made him shiver.

"Hn."

"I would do anything to make you happy."

Silence for a few minutes.

"…Let's just stay like this for a while, then we'll talk…" Sakura nodded, burying her face back into his neck.

-W-

"That was a good idea, putting one of those on Sakura." Naruto said, beaming.

"You do realize they'll kill us if they find out, right?" Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

"Whatever," Ino answered.

"Can we go out for ramen?"

-W-

**This was the longest one-shot I've done. So… how was it? Reviews and criticism is welcome. I've done some grammar checks, but still may have missed some words.**


End file.
